Level 108
| other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 | previous = 107 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 109 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} Difficulty *This is one of the easiest levels in the game, and it belongs to be in the 8th episode Salty Canyon. However, having a very easy level in this episode is something that is very out of place. *Most people will find themselves eventually having to wait for time to run out. *Two-minute time limit is a very long time to get 14,000 points. *A 9-move candy bomb spawns every other move, and the liquorice locks can make them hard to remove. *Six colours makes it difficult to create special candies or clear the candy bombs. *The player is required to earn at least 120 points per second.14,000 points / 120 seconds = 116.67 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Clear as many candy bombs as possible. *If you have already reached the target score and there is a candy bomb that is about to explode, which you cannot demolish in the next move, just let the time run out to successfully complete the level. *On web, to prevent the "too high score" glitch, try not to reach 100,000 points. On mobile, you can reach 100,000 points without the glitch. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores. *The player is required to earn at least 200 points per second 23,000 points / 120 seconds = 191.67 points per second for two stars and at least 280 points per second 32,000 points / 120 seconds = 266.67 points per second for three stars.This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *Candy bombs spawn from the board after every move. Hence, only 11 bombs are required to be cleared for three stars.32,000 points / 3,000 points per candy bomb = 10.67 candy bombs Even fewer candy bombs are required if they can be combined with a colour bomb. *The liquorice locks can be difficult to clear. However, the limiting factor in this level is on how fast the player can make matches. Hence, they can be cleared in a short period of time under most circumstances. *120 seconds is more than enough to earn three stars. Trivia *This is the first timed level with candy bombs. In this level and all subsequent timed levels with candy bombs, it is still possible to fail even when the target score is met, because of an exploding bomb. To prevent that, the player must stop making moves when he/she sees a bomb with 1 move left and cannot get rid of it. *This level is slightly harder than level 252 in that the candy bombs will be a problem for this level. *This is the only level in this episode in which candy bombs are not seen at the start of the level. *There seems to be a glitch that tells you that you have "failed", even though you've reached over 100,000 points. *The layout of liquorice locks are shaped into a multiply (x). Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 108 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 108 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Salty Canyon levels Category:Levels with 120 seconds Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Very easy levels